


Smoke Gets In Your Eyes

by coconutcat



Series: SladeJason Week 2018 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mentions of Stabbing, Smoking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutcat/pseuds/coconutcat
Summary: He considers, for a moment, trying to get out of Slade’s grip by popping his shoulder, but that would be too much effort and hassle later on for when they were actually going to fuck.He’s on his knees, cheek rubbing against the scratchy carpet with his ass up in the air and Slade’s chest pressed directly onto Jason’s back.Jason twists back, trying to get free, and when that doesn’t work, he spits at Slade’s face.Slade pauses, and twists Jason’s arm just a bit more that it borders on the line of being painful.Jason winces a bit and then Slade’s lips are brushing against Jason’s ear, breathe hot against it.“Now, are you going to be a good boy and behave, or do I need to still need to teach you some manners?”





	Smoke Gets In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I hope you guys enjoy this! I'm not particularly good at writing dialogue ^^;;

He disables the alarm system before slipping in through the window, with Slade right behind him. They usually do this whenever Slade’s back in Gotham for a mission, or when one of them has family issues. Like that one time Rose and Slade had argued about a mission, which ended up with Rose’s sword sticking into his gut.

Jason pushes Slade against the wall the moment Slade shuts the window and kisses him fiercely. Slade grabs Jason’s ass and pulls him closer, pushing his knee between his thighs. Jason moans before Slade forces his head back, bruising Jason’s lips with the sheer amount of power Slade puts into it.

Jason, of course, isn’t one to just be complacent, and bites down hard on Slade’s lips, drawing a bit of blood. Normally Slade’s enhanced abilities wouldn’t let him bleed from such a small thing, but Jason’s revival from the pit gave him a tiny bit of strength that allowed him to knock away even Supergirl’s hand.

Slade huffs, wiping some of the blood that’s trickled down to his chin, and looks back up at Jason.

Jason’s smirking and licking off the blood that’s gotten on his teeth. Slade lunges forward and Jason dodges, but Slade manages to catch one of Jason’s arms, and wrestles him to the ground, pinning the arm behind his back.

He considers, for a moment, trying to get out of Slade’s grip by popping his shoulder, but that would be too much effort and hassle later on for when they were actually going to fuck.

He’s on his knees, cheek rubbing against the scratchy carpet with his ass up in the air and Slade’s chest pressed directly onto Jason’s back.

Jason twists back, trying to get free, and when that doesn’t work, he spits at Slade’s face.

Slade pauses, and twists Jason’s arm just a bit more that it borders on the line of being painful.

Jason winces a bit and then Slade’s lips are brushing against Jason’s ear, breathe hot against it.

“Now, are you going to be a good boy and behave, or do I need to still need to teach you some manners?”

Jason scoffs before asking in a sickly sweet tone, “Are you gonna spank me daddy?” he bats his lashes and pouts, wriggling his ass, knowing that Slade isn’t into that type of roleplaying.

Slade sighs before speaking against Jason’s ear again.

“Yeah I am, and you’re going to count them out-”, the pitch of his voice suddenly drops lower, “ _son._ ”

Jason gives a small gasp and shivers.

That bastard.

That voice, that tone……it reminds him too much of…….

Slade knows _exactly_ what he’s doing, and the corner of his mouth tilts up a fraction before easing up a bit off of Jason.

“Now, are you going to behave for me while I take off your clothes?”

Jason reluctantly nods, and when Slade lets go of Jason’s arm, he surges up before Slade is slamming him back down, hand on the back of his neck this time.

Slade sighs and shakes his head as he starts to unbuckle Jason’s pants.

“It’d be easier if you just stayed there like a good boy, but you just _have_ to make things hard, don’t you?” he finally gets Jason’s pants down around his knees.

Jason snarls and says, “If you wanted someone obedient to fuck, I’m not your guy. Go to Goldie for that.”

He yelps when a hand suddenly comes down against his rear. He looks at Slade with wide eyes, and Slade is just waiting, his eye twinkling with what seems like patience and something else.

“Count, _son_.”

“Don’t call me that.” Jason grumbles, when the hand comes down again.

“Ahh! Ok, ok! One.” He grits his teeth when Slade brings his hand down to the non-abused side of his ass.

Slade’s hand comes down again, and this time, instead of raising his hand again immediately, he lets his hand sit there, against Jason’s ass, letting him feel it more. “Two.” Jason moans out, trembling.

By the time Jason counts to fourteen, he’s tearing up, his eyes and ass red.

“Please, no more, I can’t.” he sobs. His thighs are trembling and his voice is shaking. His cock is leaking with precome.

Slade pauses before he calmly responds, “One more, and then we’re done.” Jason whimpered and nodded, and finally sobbed out, “Fifteen,” when Slade’s hand came down for the final time.

“See, now that wasn’t too hard, was it?” Slade’s thumb is gently rubbing circles into Jason’s hip. “Now, are you going to be a good boy and behave, Red?”

Jason meekly nods, before he’s being pulled up and lifted into Slade’s arms. His boots and pants have been left on the ground, but his shirt is still on. Slade is walking into thei - _his_ bedroom before gently setting Jason down onto the bed.

Jason groans a bit when he lands on his rear and flips over to his front instead. He can hear Slade taking off his belt and remembers that he needs to take his shirt off.

Once the both of them have completely stripped, Slade walks over to the bed, trapping Jason in between his arms.

He bites down hard on the back of Jason’s neck, drawing a bit of blood. He yelps as Slade whispers in his ear, “Payback.”

He grabs the lube from the nightstand and pours a generous amount on his hand. He slowly trails his fingers down the cleft of Jason’s ass before pushing his middle and index fingers into him.

Jason keens and grabs the sheets as Slade starts stretching him out.

He manages to fit in three fingers when Jason reaches back to grab at Slade’s wrist.

“Just get in me already, I’m fucking ready.” he growls out. Slade hums and thrusts his fingers in one last time before pulling out.

Slade lubes up his dick and lines it up to Jason’s entrance. Jason’s breath hitches when he feels the tip start to breach into him. Slade slides in with a hard thrust, and he’s completely sheathed in Jason, and Jason cries out, adjusting to the size and thickness of Slade’s cock, and the feeling of him being full is too much.

Fuck. Today is different from the other times and Jason thinks it’s because of the way Slade called him son earlier, and the way his ass stings from Slade’s pelvis directly pressing onto it.

Slade slowly slides out, his tip nearly out before he’s slamming back in, and Jason sees sparks fly as his rear burns from Slade’s hips and the way Slade is bearing down on him.

“Oh fuck!” he keens as Slade hits the right spot and he arches his back. There’s nothing but the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh in the room and Jason wants more. He starts thrusting backwards on his cock when Slade is pushing in.

Slade suddenly wraps both of his hands around Jason’s throat, and Jason’s breath catches.

 _Yes_. This, this is what Jason was waiting for. Slade’s holding up Jason via his neck and thrusting furiously into him. Jason’s eyes roll back and his mouth parts as the pressure from Slade’s fingers throws him into a haze. He lets out a choked out moan and continues to thrust back onto Slade’s cock, Jason’s dick slapping against his stomach.

Behind him, Slade chuckles, tightening his hold a bit more, and Jason clenches around him as he tries to moan, but only a rasp comes out, and Jason’s so, so close. He can tell that Slade’s almost close too, by the way he’s breathing. But Jason can’t concentrate on anything but the hands around his throat and the way it’s restricting his breathing, and he’s always, _always_ wanted someone to do this to him, but the people he wanted to do it with weren’t as strong as Slade, or as commanding a presence as him.

Slade leans in, breath hot against Jason’s ear, “Come for me, _son_.” and Jason’s coming in waves, his body humming in pleasure, and his mind is foggy. His mind is drifting, everything seeming and sounding distant, and he can vaguely hear Slade grunting before he thrusts a few more times, and he’s spilling into Jason with a low groan.

Jason collapses as Slade lets go of his throat, his vision and thoughts floating in and out. He can barely register that Slade is sitting up against the headboard next to him and rubbing small circles into the back of his shoulder, his way of providing comfort.

Jason slowly comes back to, and sits up, but not without a struggle. He reaches into his nightstand, searching for his pack of emergency cigarettes. He manages to find it despite still being a bit hazy and pulls out a stick, but he can’t find his lighter anywhere. Slade plucks the cigarette from his mouth, and lights it up using the lit candle next to him.

Well. That’s one way of doing it.

He fits the cigarette between Jason’s lips, and Jason grips it between his fingers.

Jason stretches his back a bit, feeling warm and satisfied.

* * *

 

In the morning, he’s made breakfast for them both before Slade leaves, and he’s not counting the days before Slade’s in Gotham again.

He’s not.


End file.
